Stranger in the dark
by LollyLoveBug
Summary: Kagome is struggling with her lust for Inuyasha. When Inuyasha catches her thinking about him during a certain activity, his demon side pops up in oder to take what he wants. With a little force. LEMON. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, even though it would be lovely to actually own him, but I do not.

Thanks fans for ALL the support, you are the reason that I keep up on all my writing. So Read and Review please!

Kagome threw her big yellow bag and two extra tote bags over the Bone-Eaters well and pulled herself over the edge. She started walking toward the village briskly, not wanting to upset a certain half demon for her tardiness.

She had just finished school for the summer so her mood was excellent, and she couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha that they had three uninterrupted months to search for the jewel shards. He was going to be so pleased, and she had packed as much food and provisions as she could carry to make the long journey easier.

At that moment the very man she had been thinking about landed next to her.

"Where have you been? Those stupid tests take forever. You have been gone so long! What if we missed jewel shards while you were gone? Kagome you really need to think about your responsibilities here when you go off for weeks at a time!" Inuyasha started getting carried away as he walked next to the certain small woman.

"I missed you too Inuyasha" Kagome said calmly. Nothing was going to ruin her good mood today. Her words causing Inuyasha to be shocked into a stunned silence and they walked along in silence.

Inuyasha reached over taking the two extra bags out of Kagome's hands, being surprised by their weight and the woman's glowing mood in that moment.

"What is up with you, Kagome"? Inuyasha asked quizzically.

"I'm happy! And soon Inuyasha you are going to be just as happy as I am"! Kagome smiled happily and kept on walking. Inuyasha looked at her doubtfully.

"Keh, What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked confused and dumbfounded.

"Well…. I just finished my final tests for school. Which means… I have three months without any school, tests, or having to go back to my time at all." Kagome said giggling slightly at the stunned and joyous look on Inuyasha's face. He dropped the bags he was carrying and picked the small priestess up and spun her around.

"Are you serious"? He said with a huge grin on his face. He placed the small woman down on the ground again.

"Yes, that is why I have the extra bags of food. I was so excited to tell you". Kagome smiled up at her half demon. She stepped into him and hugged him again, surprising him by her sudden display of affection. She melted into his warm hug and his calming scent.

"Gosh, I missed you so much, my tests were just awful. The whole time all I could think was I fight off demons on a daily basis and I can't figure out this stupid equation." She murmured into his coat while she still clung to him, and his arms wrapped around her and he squeezed tighter.

"_She missed me that much"?_ Inuyasha thought as he continued holding the small woman. She nuzzled her face into his chest and put her weight against his body enjoying the small moment they get to have together. Kagome shifted her weight and got on her tiptoes leaning up and kissing Inuyasha on cheek. They both stepped back with red cheeks and started heading to the village in silence, neither of them addressing what just took place between them.

"Kagome! I missed you so much" Shippo's small voice rang out as soon as he saw his mother figure approach Kaede's small hut. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all approached Kagome and Inuyasha, hugging the small woman who they all missed greatly.

After sharing the good news with the whole gang, they all decided to get good nights sleep and then head out in the morning.

Kagome laid in her sleeping bag and couldn't forget the warmth of Inuyasha's arms and the way her lips felt on his skin. It made her body feel like it was on fire, even thinking about it made her feel uncomfortably hot. She was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag, trying to shake that feeling.

Finally she stood up out of frustration and walked outside of the hut feeling the need for the cool night air to calm her mind and frazzled feelings. She couldn't understand why she felt like she needed to get as far away from Inuyasha as physically possible. If she didn't leave the room she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to reach out and touch him.

She felt as though she couldn't breath, her heart was beating quickly, and her skin felt more sensitive then normal. She walked to the river right outside of the village and kicked off her shoes and waded in the cool water causing goose bumps to form on her legs and travel up.

She had the sudden urge to be touched, thinking this might calm down the frenzy of feelings that were running through her body. She allowed her hands to wander across her stomach and arms, and it felt like electric currents running through her body.

"Where did that woman go"? Inuyasha thought as he followed her scent. She smelled different tonight, sweet and musky. He wasn't really worried that she wouldn't be able to take care of herself, Kagome was more then capable. He knew she was a strong woman, but he wouldn't forgive himself if he allowed her to be hurt in any way while he was her protector.

He kept playing the hug and kiss from earlier that day over and over in his head.

"What was she thinking about when she did that? Does she know how she makes me feel when she touches me like that? Pushing her body up against mine like that." He thought as he came upon the woman his thoughts was so occupied with.

Kagome was standing knee deep in the cool river water with the moon shining on her as she ran her hands down her firm legs.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he got lost in the site of the woman in front of him.

"Holy crap, Kagome is beautiful," Inuyasha said out loud, shocking him. Kagome splashed cool water on her face.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome sighed out with frustration as she continued wishing for physical contact with her strong protector. She had been so happy to tell Inuyasha the news that she would be staying in the feudal era with him, and now she feared her own feelings, and what being that close to him for such a long time would mean.

She knew her feelings for the half-man/ half dog demon were what were causing her sleepless nights. However she didn't know that Inuyasha was watching her from the shadows. She decided that a dip in the river would calm her feelings for the silver haired man.

She slowly started stripping, one item at a time slowly. First was her shirt, then her skirts. Being alone and feeling feisty she decided to strip all the way down to nothing to enjoy this swim. Bra falling off her shoulders and panties slipping down her ivory legs. Kagome's swollen slit and strong scent of arousal were pouring off of her body toward the man in the shadows.

Inuyasha stood in awe, admiring the beautiful young miko, and feeling himself harden at the idea of her being turned on by him. She HAD sighed his name after all.

It took all of Inuyasha self restraint to stop himself from reaching out and touching those tender lips, begging to be nuzzled, sucked and kissed. If he could, he knew exactly what he would do to that small woman.

Kagome stood up out of the river, laying on the riverbank after her swim. Air drying before she could attempt to slip her clothes on. As she lay there she thought of Inuyasha and her arousal started to rise. Kagome reached up and touched her breasts, causing a small moan to escape her lips. She allowed her hands to wander southward toward her hot throbbing core. She knew she needed a release before she could return to the village or she would never sleep.

Her hands began their work, flicking back and forth on her clitoris and pushing her fingers inside herself. Pumping in and out, causing her sweet juices to drip outside of her and cause her scent to grow stronger in the air.

"What is she doing"? Inuyasha thought as his member became stiffer and he found himself reaching down to rub the swollen part of his body. If she didn't put some clothes on soon he couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

"Don't say my name Kagome, if my demon thinks that you want me physically, I can't stop him from taking what he wants" Inuyasha whispered quietly as the red of his demon already tinged the edges of his eyes.

Kagome was getting closer and closer to her release. In her imagination Inuyasha was the one causing her this intense pleasure, his fingers pumping in and out her wet womanhood leading her to climax. As Kagome reached her joyous end, she wouldn't help but call out the name of her pretend lover.

"Oh yes…. Inuyasha" She moaned as her fingers slowed and her body tensed up from her sexual finish. As she opened her eyes, she saw a flash of red and reached to cover herself with her clothes.

"Was that Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered as she stood and attempted to put her clothes on quickly. Suddenly, Kagome was grabbed while she was completely naked and was carried through the woods at a speed beyond any she had ever felt. She was going so fast that she had yet to find a chance to scream for help when they stopped at the mouth of a cave, hidden right outside of the village.

Her abductor pushed her inside the cave, the cave was dark and she had yet to see who had taken her. So she stood there naked, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly her abductor stood behind her, very naked, and very hard. She squealed at the sudden intimacy between her and this man, and was frightened over who it might be.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered frightened. The sudden idea that it might be her speed demon wolf friends popped into her head and she knew she needed to say something.

"Koga. If this is you, this is not funny. You just wait until Inuyasha finds out… he will kick your ass." Kagome said sternly trying to sounds braver that she actually was. She stood there in the dark and she was naked. Attempting to cover herself with her hands to protect herself from the stranger in the darkness. Whoever was in the cave with her was fast, and she knew that they would get what they wanted if she didn't find a way of reasoning with them.

"If this isn't Koga. I don't know who you are but my friend Inuyasha could kill you for even looking at me funny. He is strong, protective and he is looking for me right now. So you might as well just let me go and save yourself the ass-kicking of the century" Kagome's voice was growing more confident since the man clearly hadn't attempted to touch her again.

Inuyasha was enjoying the praise as well as the blatant way she attempted to shut down Koga and any other man's advances toward her naked form. He wanted her more now, knowing how highly she thought of him. He would play with her a bit more, he wanted to touch her some more.

Suddenly he was upon her, slamming her up against the wall of the cave. Hands above her head and legs spread apart. She tried to struggle but to no avail, she wasn't as strong as she needed to be to get the horny man to let go.

He started kissing her jaw-line, working his way down her neck sucking and nibbling. Resting his lips on her nipple, causing her to moan out in pleasure and causing her arousal to peak once more.

"Oh, gosh, please stop" Kagome said, trying to regain composure. She knew that she wouldn't be able to physically fight this man off, she needed him to see reason, but her reason was slipping out through her fingers with each new touch.

He moved her body and laid her on the ground, spreading her legs apart forcefully. He began to lick and nuzzle and even bite the woman beneath him right in her most sensitive spot. She twitched from his touch, not wanting to moan, Kagome didn't want to encourage the mystery man who was touching her in all the right ways.

He brought her to the brink of pleasure and the stopped. Causing Kagome to whimper from her almost release. He worked his mouth back up her body to her mouth, capturing it for the first time. He kissed her passionately, forcing his way into her mouth, an unwanted intruder.

She bit his tongue, wanting this to stop him, but it only excited Inuyasha's demon more. He figured he already had his fun, so he would give her what she wanted, what she craved for.

He crawled in-between the small priestess legs in the dark with his hard member pushing up against her thigh.

"Oh God, what is that?" Kagome said suddenly. She tried to wiggle away but Inuyasha held the defenseless naked woman down. He kept her legs opened with the weight of his body and started sucking on her nipple and grinding his hip bone into her slit over and over again, causing Kagome to become wet.

Kagome still tried to wiggle away couldn't escape how horny that particular movement was starting to make her feel. She wanted to pull away but she also wanted release from this feeling. Thinking about the orgasm she could reach with the help of another caused a small moan of pleasure to escape her stubborn lips and that was all the permission Inuyasha needed.

"Kagome. I am just trying to give you what you wanted" Inuyasha purred into her ears breathing lighting into her ear causing shivers to crawl down the beautiful woman's spine.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered suprised as she turned her face toward the stranger in the dark.

Suddenly, Inuyasha thrust his giant cock into the small human priestess.


	2. Stranger in the dark chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… even thought I would really like to.

Authors note: Sorry for the cliff hanger… but I just had to. I thought your imaginations would have fun with what possibly would become chapter two!

READ AND REVIEW (I love my fan's and all their comments)

Kagome's virgin barrier having been broken through in a moment of quick forceful penetration, cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Inuyasha… omg what are you doing"? Kagome demanded digging her nails in his back attempting to relieve the sudden pain. Inuyasha continued to rock in and out of the woman beneath him gently, getting her tight wetness used to the motion.

"I'm fucking you, till you cum… then I'm going to fuck you again." Inuyasha growled eyes still glowing red, annoyed with her interference in his current occupation. He nuzzled his face into her neck and nipped at the sensitive skin.

"Inuyasha we need to stop this". Kagome said as she tried to wiggle from his grasp and his cock, filling her insides and creating the beginning of an orgasm pooling in the bottom of her stomach.

"We aren't going anywhere…. Or stopping anything" Inuyasha growled angrily and slammed into her as deep as he could, holding that position as she adjusted to feeling.

"Ohhhhhh… Inuyasha" Kagome breathed out at the sudden depth of pleasure.

"I don't think you actually want me to stop Kagome" Inuyasha whispered into her ear huskily.

"Inuyasha, you're my friend, I don't want to ruin what we already have" Kagome said in a shaky whisper as Inuyasha's manhood was still nestled deep inside of her causing the woman to grow more wet as time went on.

Inuyasha started to rock in and out of the woman beneath him.

"Don't say that… I want more then that," Inuyasha murmured as he continued moving and causing her breath to quicken. Kagome stayed silent as he quickened his speed causing her raise her lips up to catch his lips in hers.

Kagome pulled back suddenly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not Kikyo" She said to the darkness, she blushed but Inuyasha was unaware because of the dark cave.

"Fuck Kagome…" Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

"If I wanted to be fucking Kikyo… I would be fucking Kikyo, there is a reason I am here with you today and it is not only because I caught you playing with yourself and calling out to me. I'm here because you and I were always meant to be together you always loved me for who I am , half-demon and all… and now that I'm here in this position with you….. I am not stopping for anything". Inuyasha spoke firmly and then slammed his lips onto the small priestess beneath him, not allowing her to speak anymore.

He was done with talking, if she didn't know how he felt by now, he was just going to have to show her.

As his pace quickened again, small moans of pleasure started to escape Kagome's lips. Her stiff body, that was rebelling against his sensual movements suddenly melted into the rhythm of what was happening.

He smirked at her relaxation and let his mouth wander around her exposed flesh nibbling on the nape of her neck and allowing his hand to wander upward and knead her soft breast. He was squeezing and playing with her erect nipples, causing Kagome to whimper softly from pleasure.

He allowed himself to pull out of her body, so he could enjoy the simple pleasure of tasting the wetness of his woman.

At the lack of penetration Kagome whined, missing the sensation.

"Inuyasha, don't stop…" Kagome breathed out slowly

He decided he would give her the sensation that she wanted.

As his tongue started playing with her slit, sliding across her clitoris and over her soft opening Kagome reached down and started running her fingers through his hair.

"Inuyasha, that feels so good" She mumbled wanting more of the deepening sensation. His tongue started simulating the sensation of a sliding in and out of her opening.

He was teasing her. Already having taken her virginity, he lapped up her moisture mixed with her blood from when he took her virginity. He started nipping and suckling at her bundle of nerves. He was determined to make her cum before he would finish himself off, and cum inside of her.

His half demon tongue started moving back in forth, and he could feel her muscles clench as she reached her first orgasm. While she was clenching, riding her orgasm, Inuyasha's demon speed had him inside of her before her orgasm ended causing it to last longer.

"Oh lord Inuyasha, what are you doing to me"? Kagome moaned out as he started thrusting in and out of her, refusing to let up on his sexual rampage.

He smirked at the statement and started to pick up his speed.

Inuyasha's demon wanted to do it doggie style so he flipped her over.

"Of course you do" Kagome teased as she spread her legs sticking her ass up into the air and her face into Inuyasha's shirt that was on the floor.

He crawled forward on his knees and grabbed her by her hips. He teased her, touching his head to her soft opening that was aching for some stimulation. He started rubbing the head back and forth on her clit, causing the young woman to whimper.

Kagome wanted him, hard and fast and dirty and she was frustrated that he was teasing her. So instead of waiting patiently, she rocked her hip backward, sliding Inuyasha inside her.

He growled from pleasure as he dug his claws into her skin, scratching the surface and exciting both of them.

"Inuyasha, I remember you telling me that you were going to fuck me… and then fuck me again." She started wiggling hips while he was still inside of her and he growled from frustration, how did he lose control?

He pushed her forward into the ground and started slamming into her, hard and fast and not even giving her a chance to catch up. This was happening to her! She wasn't really participating; she was just enjoying the ride.

Inuyasha couldn't believe she was okay with this, he couldn't believe she was before him allowing him to touch her like this…. He was going to rip apart that tight pussy. He was going to own this small woman, his small mate.

In the midst of his speed and the thought of Kagome becoming his mate, his eyes were still tinge red. The demon side knew what he wanted, and he was going to take it, whether she wanted him to or not.

He pulled her up, so they were both standing. He continued fucking her like a dog, and she was bent over with her hands on the wall for support.

"I am going to have bruises in the morning, I just know it". Kagome thought.

The demon in Inuyasha needed to mark her, and was sick of being gentle. He reached forward and grabbed Kagome by a handful of her long black hair and pulled her upper half of her body toward him while he was still inside of her fucking her from behind.

Kagome cried out in pain and pleasure, and loved how pain felt so good during sex, especially with this special half demon.

As he had forced her to arch backward and be fucked while standing, he leaned forward to her shoulder blade and bit down, harshly. He growled and dug his claws in deeper, he was marking her as his mate completely.

Kagome was lucky that she was flexible but the sudden pain the bite caused Kagome to scream out, this only excited Inuyasha's demon side.

He stopped having sex with her and turned her around, and she saw the red eyes looking back at her, since her eyes had started adjusting to the dark. She would have panicked but she was already exhausted from the rough sexual experience she was going through. Inu-demons have some crazy endurance, he was lasting forever and the pleasure was causing her muscles to cramp up and for some reason, she wanted much more.

Inuyasha, still with his red eyes, leaned forward and exposed his neck.

Kagome looked at him quizzically.

Inuyasha gestured at Kagome's mark and then toward himself.

"You want me to bite you?" Kagome exclaimed indignantly. Inuyasha suddenly growled at his mates disinterest in marking him as her own.

Kagome stiffened and then stepped forward toward his body and leaned to his shoulder. She felt guilty knowing that she was going to have to break skin for it to count, and her teeth were not nearly as sharp as his.

She put her mouth on his toned shoulder and bit down, as if his shoulder were an apple. He growled as he started to bleed from his mates mark.

It was finalized and he was very pleased. He looked at her as if she were prey he was about to pounce on.

Now it was time to finish this, and to fuck and cum inside his mate.

He picked her up into his arms, and slid himself inside of her as he held her and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

She kept her arms wrapped around his neck when he grabbed her ass and held it tightly to him as he fucked her, while holding her in the air. He was pounding into her, over and over. She felt so good to be inside of.

Inuyasha could feel his orgasm starting, so he slammed Kagome into the wall and fucked her hard and fast until he ejaculated into the woman in his arms. She cried out from pleasure, having finished her orgasm only moments before Inuyasha did.

He held her up panting from the energy that he just exerted. His eyes slowly faded back to their beautiful gold, as he clung to the small woman.

He smelled the air, the entire cave was full of their scent.

Their scent?

THEIR SCENT?

They had mated and he hadn't even been aware of it. He felt the sudden ache in his shoulder where his mark reminded him of what had happened when his demon side had taken control.

"Kagome I am so sorry" Inuyasha whispered.

"Don't you remember anything Inuyasha"? Kagome questioned.

"No I'm sorry, the demon had control and did this to you. You are probably disgusted with me, a stupid half breed, forcing you to mate with me." He lowered her to the ground and stepped back.

Kagome wouldn't allow that, she stepped toward her mate.

"Then you don't remember how much I enjoyed it? How much I wanted it? And I how I marked you too?" Kagome teased as she slid her hands over his chest.

"Uh… no" He said sharply.

"Well… we can reenact it, if you want. But it has to start with me not knowing who you are… I'll have to act like you are my stranger in the dark." She leaned forward and kissed his lips forcefully.

"Alright…. It started with you over there teasing me and touching me, and me not knowing it was you yet….. Then you started kissing me everywhere and started sucking on my nipples…." Kagome said confidently

"You remember it all?" He asked he questioned, a blush spreading across his face.

"Oh yes and if we want you to remember it too… we are going to have to reenact it perfectly. Oh shucks… we are going to have to have amazing sex all over again" She smirked as she stepped forward and kissed him and slid her arms around his neck.

"Oh God Kagome…." Inuyasha moaned as they started their reenactment

"Inuyasha you have no idea, it gets so much better" Kagome said she causing her mate to smirk with pride.


End file.
